Trouble Magnet
by Liar'sTales
Summary: A story about two lovers, how they got together, and all their troubles. Follows the game for the most part, but will be slightly AU. Delves deeper into the three year gaps. Rated Mature for explicit language, suggestive things, and well... You know... But that will be later if at all. Hawke(F) X Fenris pairing, suggested Isabela X Hawke
1. Meeting the Wolf

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything from Dragon Age. Some of the dialogue is from the game, so you see anything damn near familiar, it's probably not mine and belongs to Bioware. PROBABLY. *

"A lot of people are afraid to come here at night. I don't know why. The thieves will still shoot you in daylight," Varric mumbled as he trudged through the streets of Lowtown.

Hawke snickered, "True, but you are more likely to see the puddles of piss and vomit in the daylight."

"Ugh, don't remind me. It will take weeks to get rid of the smell, I'll wear out my shoes from all the scrubbing," Bethany grumbled.

Hawke expertly twirled her daggers, motioning for Isabella to check around the corner in stealth. They waited on the other side for a signal of any sort, and Varric cradled Bianca in his arms. Bethany leaned on her staff, tiredly.

"You know, Beth, we wouldn't need to be out here in the night if Varric didn't talk my ear off about how we need to get money for the expedition. So when mother tries to yell at us for getting back late, you can tell her that," Hawke whispered.

"Mother hates this expedition as much as she hates living in Lowtown," Bethany sighed.

There was a sharp whistle, and the group jumped up alert. Isabela sauntered around the corner with a smirk, and then placed a hand on her hip. Hawke sighed, but a smirk split from her lips anyway. Bethany giggled, and Varric sighed.

"Bella, next time you do that, I am hiding going to tell Anders to stop supply you with those… creams.." Hawke snorted.

"Now now kitten, no need to get feisty," Bella put her hands up in surrender. "Was just making sure you all were awake still."

"Yeah yeah. Let's just get this stupid delivery your contact wanted, Varric, then sleep." Hawke continued, "Aveline has some work for me tomorrow morn."

"Ohhhh, man hands! May I come?" Isabela asked.

"To torture her?" Varric asked.

Bethany sighed, "Poor Aveline."

Hawke ignored them, slipping around the corner, into the Alienage. Surprisingly, no one was outside their houses, and it was insanely quiet. She slipped through the shadows and over to the building in the corner. Her mismatched group stood behind her, Varric watching their backs for a ambush. Hawke pointed to Bethany's staff and shook her head which signaled her not to use any magic that would leave evidence. They were too close to home, and the noise would alert any potential witnesses, though Hawke was sure that most of the people down here were contact of Varric, she was making sure no one harm would ever come to her sister.

Hawke swung the door open as quietly as she could, and then they were rushed with people. Catching a man's swinging sword with her two blades, she kneed him in the gut, and pushed him back. It was close quarters, making it harder for them all to fight. Beth shuffled into another room, bringing 3 raiders who followed her, and Isabela flashed in and out of stealth. When she lured as many as she could into the room, Bethany did a mind blast, conveniently disorienting them. She scrambled out of the room, letting Varric reign shots upon shots of bolts.

Hawke was acting as the tank at the moment, fighting and drawing attention. She was depending on Isabela to get her back, which she was doing a fairly good job at. Eventually, the fighting stopped, and they stared upon the chest. Blood was slick on her face, bodies were stacking as the few that were alive ran or were taken care of.

"That was quite a few people for just a tiny amount of lyrium," Hawke grumbled to Varric. "I thought this was supposed to be a easy job."

"You are covered in blood, sister, mother will have a heart attack," Bethany sighed.

"Aww don't worry kitten, Hawke was due for a new set of armor anyway. Something more revealing, I do hope. Right, love?" Isabela purred.

"Of course, Bella." Hawke said with a wink. "Maybe you can help me find one later? Zip me up and that sort."

"Girls, as much as I do enjoy your pointless flirting with each other, I want to clean Bianca as soon as possible." Varric grumbled.

Hawke nodded, and picked the lock on the box. After opening the heavy lid, she listened to the groans of her companions. Evaluating the empty box, she sighed.

Bethany, always the optimistic one, started, "Maybe one of them has it?"

"Don't think so, kitten. I looted them already."

"Lovely, this thing was a trap," Varric groaned.

"And you led me into it, Varric. I'm going to skin that dwarf of yours, Anso. You've wasted my valuable beauty sleep. How am I to slaughter raiders and thieves with Aveline looking like a sleep depraved street rat?" Hawke complained teasingly. Bethany just yawned.

"I could have had a few drinks I didn't pay for and maybe a good lay," Isabela whined.

The slightly annoyed companions left the building only to be confronted with another group. Since it was a more open area, the companions simply took out the offending group of what appeared to be hired men. They left the leader, who was blabbering nonsense.

"Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing! Now!" He had yelled, Hawke was about to throw her dagger into his chest when a man staggered around the corner, dripping blood everywhere.

"Captai-" he started, but fell over most likely dead.

A deep gravelly voice with honeyed words spoke, "Your men are dead, and your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can."

A man of olive toned skin with striking white hair and intricate designs of white lines on his body stepped around the corner. His armor was odd and foreign to Hawke, and his striking green eyes enraptured her. They were nothing like her cold blue eyes, but they held a similar power about them. They showed confidence, strength, and freedom. He had a sharp angular face, and pointed ears. His eyebrows, dark in contrast to his white hair, made her believe that maybe he dyed his hair to match his tattoos.

The leader growled, reaching for the mysterious foreign man, "You are going nowhere, slave!"

The mysterious man's eyes lit with rage, and he literally started to glow. "I am not a slave," he shouted, and his hand went THROUGH the leader's armor. Bethany gasped lightly, and hid behind her sister. Hawke tensed, not knowing if this elf was a friend or foe, and she wouldn't take the chance of having whatever he was near her sister. Varric and Isabela were simply shocked stupid, and made no moves whatsoever.

He turned to Hawke, still holding the heart of his victim in his armored hand, "I apologize. When I had asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea that they'd be so… numerous."

Hawke gave a pointed glance to the heart in his hand, making him drop it almost sheepishly. She mumbled, "So… You were responsible for this. Mind explaining, since it seems you aren't here to kill me?"

He started explaining, "My name is Fenris. These men were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."

Hawke said, "Hey Varric! We just did the world a favor by getting rid of some slavers!" She then directed at Fenris, "Well, if they were really trying to recapture you, then I'm happy I helped."

He replied almost hesitantly, "I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain."

"Just another damsel," Varric looked at Fenris before correcting himself, "Serrah in distress, waiting to be saved by our hero and heroine, Hawke."

Isabela seemed to get back her brain, "Yeah, Varric, he's definitely no damsel. Do you think those lines go all the way down?"

Fenris coughed, "If I may ask: What was in the chest? The one they kept in the house?"

Hawke grumbled, "Empty, just like the rest of the people."

Isabela corrected, "Some of them had a few coppers, and one had this interesting book that could rival even Varric's hottest of-"

"Not now, Izzy," Hawke sighed before sending her friend a playful wink. "We can discuss it later, okay? Maybe over a pint or two. Or if you are gracious, in bed." That being said, Isabela was fairly quite in hopes of getting a free drink or that lay she missed out on.

Fenris, taking this unusual group of people fairly well, just sighed, "I guess it was too much to hope for. Even so, I had to know."

Curiosity killed the cat, thankfully Hawke was definitely a bird, "So… You were expecting something else?"

Fenris nodded, seemingly thinking about something, "I was, but I shouldn't have. It was bait, nothing more."

Bethany, who was still somewhat hiding behind her sister said, "Having hope gets most through life."

Fenris seemed to take into account what she said as he scavenged through the leader's stuff. He pulled an item from him and scoffed. "It's as I thought. My former master accompanied them to the city. I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees I will need your help."

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight anyway. Lead the way, I'm all for hunting slavers," Hawke stated.

"I will find a way to repay you," He started.

"Hopefully in coin," Varric whispered to Isabela.

"I swear it. The magister is staying in a mansion in Hightown. Meet me there as soon as you can. We must enter before morning," Fenris said.

"Beth, I don't want to take you to fight a magister, how about you head home and tell mother I shall be spending the night with Varric. Though don't give her any ideas. Last time she was told that, she thought I was shagging him. No thanks to Izzy," Hawke gave Isabela a dirty stare.

"Aw kitten, I only told her that because you refused to tell her you were spending the night with me," Isabela chirped.

"I don't need to hear this," Bethany chirped.

"I was just playing Wicked Grace with her," Hawke defended, happily.

Varric chortled, "Well, you were definitely wicked."

Fenris coughed, and the group stopped chattering. Hawke said her goodbyes to Bethany, and they went off to the slums of Kirkwall to get Anders. Fenris went off to the mansion to scout.

"You know, Hawke, you sure are a trouble magnet," Varric stated.

Hawke snickered, "Well, I have you, don't I?"

*= something updated

Not edited.


	2. Learning a Bit About the Wolf

**Disclaimer**: I, in no way, own anything from Dragon Age. If you see(read) anything damn near familiar, it's probably not mine and belongs to Bioware. PROBABLY.

* * *

To my first reviewer, Violet Moore, hopefully dedicating this to you shall not make things awkward? Worse comes to worst, and I take this part off. :D

As you can probably tell, this is not edited.

* * *

Holding her breath as to not take in the Darktown stench of wet dog, which wasn't particularly bad since she, herself, came from Ferelden; piss, shit, and vomit, all of which owned Lowtown's dark alley and the majority of Darktown; and cheap ale, one that put the Hanged Man's ale to shame; Hawke strode to Ander's workshop and home. People sat in the corners, examining her and her group. Some grumbled, thinking she was cutting in line, but did not make much of a protest knowing about her and the other rogues she kept in her company.

She quickly made work of the cheap lock Ander's used to keep his doors closed at night. Lightly stepping through the mess he called a clinic, she snuck past the rubbish and into the back room where he slept in a small cot. She observed his large form, squished into such a small space and wondered how he had even managed to get a wink sleep. Slinking over, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He let out a small moan, "Hawke."

Both the rogues behind her snickered and at that moment Hawke knew they would never let the poor mage hear the end of the matter. Hawke had a soft spot in her heart for Anders; he, like all the others in her small band of misfits, was like family.

"Anders," she practically purred out, just to see his reaction.

The mage launched up like a bolt of electricity ran through him. His eyes made contact with Hawke, and his whole face went red with embarrassment. Hawke sent him a dazzling smile, slipping away from him and back towards the door.

"Five minutes, Anders," she said. "You may want to hurry up." She slipped out of the backroom. Varric , who was still chuckling, followed her, and Isabela strutted out, giving the blond mage a wink.

He groaned, slouched backwards for a while before dragging himself out. Quickly grabbing his staff and his clothes, he dressed and hurried out the door. Making brief eye contact with the rogue, he grunted, "This never happened."

"What could you possibly mean?" She giggled.

Varric and Isabela fell to the back end of the group, snickering and giggling no doubt about today's new discoveries. The blond mage just groaned and followed the leader in his own pool of self pity. The said leader happily walked along with a new hop in her step, the air around her smug. She briefly explained what they would be doing.

"Hawke, you owe me." Anders grumbled, rubbing his eyes lazily. His staff clunked against the ground, making tons of noise.

Varric snorted from the back of the group, "I dunno, Blondie. Think of all the times Hawke has saved your furry ass."

"For the record, I don't believe his ass is furry, but then again you never know," Hawke laughed.

"Ugh. You people are insufferable," he groaned.

"Kitten, you can always check. I don't believe you will get any protest." Isabela asked. "Though I never took you for a girl attracted to males, though that just might be personal experience of you talking."

"La la la la la, I'm not hearing this," Anders chanted ignoring the jab in the beginning. "I don't want to hear about Hawke's infatuation with other girls."

"Aww, come on Blondie. We all know that isn't the truth. You never know what juicy stories Isabela has on our beloved heroine, and we all know you have a particular interest in our girl here." Varric said, pulling a notebook from his jacket and a pen seemingly from his chest hair. "Plus we all know our hero has a thing for both genders."

"Especially dwarves," Hawke snickered, sending a wink

"This one is taken," Varric replied with a chuckle.

"I don't take it that Bianca shares well?"

"I wish she did," Isabela sighed. "The chest hair is just so…. So…."

Hawke pouted, "Dreamy."

Anders groaned out, "For the love of-" , but stopped when everyone took sight of Fenris waiting for them behind a bush.

Fenris spoke in a hushed tone, "No one has left the mansion, but I've heard nothing within. Danarius may know we're here. I wouldn't put it past him."

Hawke snickered, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Varric sighed, "Only you, Hawke, could be excited about facing down a magister for a complete stranger."

Isabela cooed, "A handsome stranger, at that." Hawke couldn't help but nod her head at that comment. She saw him physically attractive, and his voice to die for, but now was not the time to be ogling the mysterious foreigner.

"Thought I do not fear death, we should not be reckless. I wouldn't want the death of a stranger like you said, dwarf, to be on my hands. I have had enough blood on them as it is," Fenris rumbled.

"Such a comforting though," Anders sighed, but followed the group in.

Shades and the undead were never a good sign, but the group swiftly made do with what they had. The elf flew into battle glowing and shining, and Hawke covered his back when he made the big sweeping strikes. Anders casted a protective shield around his allies, and attacked from the distanct. Varric was blowing bolt after bolt with Bianca, praising his trusted crossbow. Isabela was keeping most the undead away from Varric and Anders by backstabbing and disabling whatever came their way.

When they had finished what was in the room, Hawke said. "You know, Fenris, I do like the way you use your sword."

Varric coughed, "Now is not the time, Hawke." She grumbled that almost any moment was the time, but continued to the next room.

They swept and beat their way into the main hall, fighting their way to the main bedroom only to find it empty. Fenris seemed distraught and somewhat disappointed. Hawke seemingly glanced around, curiously.

"Well, unless you magister is invisible," Hawke replied.

"Gone. I had hoped," he paused. "No, it doesn't matter any longer." He motioned to the room, "I assume Danarius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish. I.." He paused again for a bit, "I need some air." He promptly left the room, heading for the front entrance.

"Well, you heard the elf. Start looking," Varric said already unlocking chests. "Money is always good."

Isabela pulled a cowl from another chest, "Hey, look at this!"

"Isabela, that's a slaver's cowl. Really not that interesting," Anders remarked tiredly. "I found a piece of twine."

"Maybe we can sell them both," Hawke replied while shrugging her shoulders. "Isabela, want to check the other rooms so I can check on our mysterious stranger?"

"Do I get to keep what money I find?" She asked after contemplating it.

Hawke nodded, and the pirate slipped away from the group to scavenge for anything of value. Walking the path the elf seemed to take, she opened a door into the midnight air. She took a deep breath, letting the less polluted Hightown air fill her lungs, before walking out a bit farther to make eye contact with the elf leaning on the wall.

"It never ends," he started. "I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me at every end. It is a plague burned into my flesh and soul." He made eye contact with Anders, distrust filling his eyes. "I saw you casting spells inside. I should have know what you really were." His eyes snapped to Hawke, the same distrust in his eyes, "You harbor a viper in your midst. It will turn on you and strike you when you least expect it. That is in its nature."

Hawke huffed under her breath, "I could have sworn that was people in general." She said louder and motioned to Anders with one hand, "But this particular PERSON has proven themselves."

Varric noted, "Might want to note that she said person and not mage, elf."

Anders grumbled under his breath, "You always find the crazy people, Hawke. He better not tell the templars, or else I am moving my clinic into your home."

"Like Uncle Gamlen and mother would be able to handle all your patients invading their space. Yes, Fenris, he has patients. He heals people. For free practically!" She emphasized the word free. "As you can totally see, he is a terrible mage," she continued, sarcastically.

"I am not blind. I know magic has its uses, and there are mages out there with good intentions, but even the best intentioned mage can fall prey to temptation, and then their power is a curse to inflict upon others."

"Uh oh. Elf, you are gonna get Anders and Hawke started," Varric groaned.

"I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize for nothing could be further from the truth," Fenris said. "I did not find Danarius, but I owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised. Should you ever find yourself in need of assistance, I will gladly render it." He handed her a pouch with money which she pocketed.

Hawke blinked innocently, "Assistance with what? May I ask?"

"Hawke, do it on your own time," Anders and Varric both grumbled.

"Fine fine," she sighed. "Business first. Your old master must want something more the a runaway slave. Care to explain for future reference?"

"He doesn't want me at all, just the markings on my skin. They're lyrium burned into my flesh that would supply the power Danarius required of his pet. Now he wishes his precious investment returned, even if he must rip it from my corpse."

"You know, Hawke. Lyrium is expensive," Varric said in a joking tone, but no one could quite tell if he was actually joking.

"I don't think it would be worth it. Would be such a waste of a perfectly handsome elf," Hawke smiled.

Fenris laughed awkwardly, before ending it in a cough. Anders groaned, and Varric sighed looking at the sky as the night slowly ticked away.

"The truth is I know nothing of the ritual that placed these markings on me. It was Danarius' choice, one that he must now certainly regret."

"Bahhh, there are bad investments all the time, you just need to estimate the losses before hand," Varric grumbled.

"Hawke, I have to help people in the morning," Anders groaned, trying to get her to wrap it up,

"Well I am planning an expedition that I may need help with," she said, taking Anders' hint.

"Fair enough. Should you ever need me, I will be here. If Danarius ever wants his mansion back, he shall have to reclaim it. Beyond that, I am at your disposal," Fenris replied.

"Lovely, Bela is still scrounging up what she can. Feel free to kick her out if she is in the way, and send her back to The Hanged Man. I have a promise to her I must fulfill. Let's go, boys?" Hawke directed the question to Anders and Varric. She turned to move before promptly whipping around as though she almost forgot something. "Hey, Fenris!" She caught his attention by throwing the pouch of money back at him. "Welcome to the family, and keep it. You can give if back to me after I win it from you at Wicked Grace. We have meetings at place in Lowtown called The Hanged Man. Ask anyone seemingly shady on the street and they should be able to point you in the direction… Or into a back alley, but I am sure you can defend yourself."


End file.
